


and I give you my heart on a silver platter

by ake_fujin



Series: HataMaou Reader-Inserts: Urushihara Hanzo/Lucifer [4]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader x Urushihara, Urushihara x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ake_fujin/pseuds/ake_fujin
Summary: Your heart bled for this disgraced celestial being who was determined to be his own island in the middle of the endless sea that was his own immortal lifespan. And just like this, you fell in love...but how do you love someone who was just passing by like the wind?Reader x Urushihara (told in 2nd person POV)





	and I give you my heart on a silver platter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick drabble (don't honestly know if this counts because drabbles are supposed to be short) I wrote while procrastinating over real world-related stuff at four in the morning.
> 
> This is also crossposted in my DeviantArt account under title, "Just Let Me Love You (Reader x Urushihara Hanzo)".
> 
> I hope you like it!

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

_Falling in love with me was a mistake_ , he said.   
  
The moment he said that you knew you should've listened to the warning bells in your head. You knew who he really was. Alas, sucks for him, for the human heart was made to be stubborn as it was hopeful.   
  
_I'll make it work_ , you replied, blazing determination (can he even feel them burning?) in your eyes. Meeting him was that once-in-a-lifetime, fleeting feeling, the type poets and romantics wrote of time and time again, something that should be grasped as soon as you can. Throw caution to the wind. Only those who dare get to win.  _I won't get in your way,_ you bargained,  _I'll only be by your side, just..._  
  
You clenched your fists. A lump formed in your throat, and you felt yourself shaking. You closed your eyes. Were you scared? What was this feeling?  
  
_Just let me love you. I want to love you. Will you let me?_  
  
You were still seeing darkness when he sighed. What kind of expression was he making? You heard him shift, for the tatami made a soft  _fsssh_  when his nylon cotton shorts slid against the dried straw mat. An eternity passed, and then you heard the soft tapping of keys. He was back in front of his laptop, his attention no longer focused on you.  
  
You opened your eyes, slowly, your pupils lifting from the soft afternoon glow on the floor to his side profile, which was trying to focus on the screen. You looked at his face -  _why wasn't he looking at you anymore? -_ and saw the faintest of blushes on his exposed cheek. The shade betrayed the nonchalant expression on his face, the mask that he once again decided to wear after he listened to the confession you took so long to form.  
  
You knew who he truly was. An alien from another planet, probably galaxies away from your own, he was the monster that haunted children's nightmares, the harbinger of Wrath; he took away lives from those who dreamed of bright skies and happy smiles, he burned castles, decimated fields, and destroyed dreams. People called him a demon, the accursed Fallen, the one who was cast out from Heaven.   
  
You didn't know the prestige he once had; being the highest ranked archangel, he was second to God. He was beloved, his beauty peerless, his powers were without equal. Everybody bowed at his feet. He commanded armies. His word was law.  
  
He was Lucifer, one of the great demon generals of Dark Lord Satan. Child of the Dawn. Morningstar.  
  
You didn't know his past - he never told anyone, for he couldn't tell what he didn't remember - but you could feel that there was something in him that was more than the destruction he caused. More than the money he squandered from his guardian's bank account, more than the pranks, more than the sarcastic remarks. There was a reason behind his actions. He wasn't one-dimensional, you could feel that.   
  
You wanted to know him more. He intrigued you, and you always cursed your inability to rest until you've figured something out. And so you brushed aside his initial indifference and tried to get closer to him. Befriended him. Learned what made him tick. Figured out how to get that elusive, genuine smile from his lips and counted the moments he looked your way as a win.   
  
Because they were so rare, it was like he didn't want to form any bonds with anybody in this world, for he knew one day that someday this temporary peace would be over, and they would go back to where they came from. He wasn't one for sappy sentimentality. He didn't like to be chained.   
  
He didn't tell you those, yet you felt them, for you've observed him for a long time.  
  
And your heart bled for this disgraced celestial being who was determined to be his own island in the middle of the endless sea that was his own immortal lifespan.   
  
And just like that, you fell in love. But how do you love someone who was just passing by like the wind?  
  
"Will you let me?" you whispered, and you felt your heart quivering in your chest like a hummingbird's wings.   
  
_"_ You know who I am," he coldly replied back. "If you think I'm like you humans who'll give in just because somebody confessed to them, you'll be sorely disappointed."  
  
"I know. I've watched you for a long time anyway."  
  
The sounds of the keyboard slowed; his attention was now half-focused on you. You seized the opening.   
  
Yes, this was another win.  
  
"I love you, Lucifer."  
  
He stopped typing. Amethyst eyes looked your way, and for a moment you forgot to breathe.   
  
The golden afternoon rays divided you, and for a while, you heard nothing but the pounding of your heart in your ears. He must've thought you were an amusing human, another foolish mortal who willingly fell in love with a demon. Silence enveloped the room, the tension thick and heavy as you waited for him to say something,  _anything_.  
  
And then he smirked...chuckled...which then turned into full-blown laughter. You watched as he hugged his sides, your fists clenched on your lap. You bore the humiliation of him laughing at your feelings like a mountain against the full force of the wind, and waited for it to die down. You wanted to make him see that you were still standing. Nothing would crumble your resolve. No matter how he belittled your intentions, you would still bend down and pick up what fell, as many times as it took.  
  
You fell in love with a demon who understood the human heart, and so you would bear everything that came with it.  
  
And so in the middle of his laughter, you smiled.   
  
Eventually, he calmed down, and his laughter was still ringing in the air. Mocking as they were, they still sounded beautiful to your ears.   
  
Urushihara finally calmed down, and probably for the first time since you met him, showed you a genuine smile. For a fleeting moment, you swore his eyes glittered in amusement as he looked your way.   
  
And you figured this was probably what flying felt like. 


End file.
